<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Ambition by Hekat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035742">Calm Ambition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekat/pseuds/Hekat'>Hekat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cold, Cold Weather, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekat/pseuds/Hekat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream climbs up a mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, come on Dream… You can do this.” Dream muttered to himself, as he put his hand over the cold, icy mountain slope. He tried his hardest to climb Mount Everest, he personally made his own equipment to withstand the cold, his oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Dream… keep calm.” Dream thought, everytime he inhaled, the cold air entered his nostrils, slowly forcing them to succumb to frostbite with every breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Dream groaned, his stomach and chest aching in the frigid and bitter atmosphere around him. As soon as his hand tried to reach the next slope, a piece of his glove broke, the fabric tearing up. The second after it tore, Dream screamed in the instant pain of the cellular structure in his hands freezing over, turning blue with agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue… It’s, It’s okay, Dream.” Dream reassured himself. He remembered all the connotations of the color blue, how it used to make him melancholy, although melancholy and distress was more of a tainted gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he moved his hand over near his face, before he knew it, he was slipping; he was losing control of his grip. He didn’t want to slip, to slip and fall and lose all that he wanted in one fell swoop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Dream could do was exhale, his shortage of breath increasing rapidly. He kept falling, feeling the air whisk around him, thoughts kept coming in his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep Calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep Composure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep Sanity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream kept replaying the thoughts inside his head, replaying like a broken record, a disc that skipped any other thoughts that could emerge or pop out his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could comprehend anything else, besides the smells and sights disappearing before him, he finished falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laid there, shrieking with the newfound torment he felt; physically and emotionally. He was physically on a flat, polar surface, covered in snow that slowly covered and wrapped around his outfit. He couldn’t move, his brain didn’t let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotionally, he was on the surface of despair, devoid of meaning to go on. The will he had to go on to the top of the mountain was a mere delusion of his former optimistic self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah.. what would the others think..? Of how pathetic I look now..?” Dream thought to himself, feeling the desolate agony of the embarrassment that he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I even… get here…?” He asked, thought only he himself could answer. It was because of George and Sapnap that he wanted to try to ascend towards the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Dream, how’s it going!” George said, he waved to Dream, a slight smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? What is it George?” Dream asked, turning over to him. He sat in his oak colored wooden desk, his fingers were crossed; he needed all the luck he could get tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to ask you about your… your goal. I just think it’s too risky…” George said with caution, his voice was hesitant, throat shaky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? To get to the top of Mount Everest? Yeah! I have my tech and everything!” Dream said optimistically, trying to look at the clock, everytime it clicked, he felt closer towards his goal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t go yet? I mean… we’re both young and…” George tried to explain, frowning as he saw Dream get angry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever. Fuck off.” Dream said angrily, he felt pissed off that George, his only friend doubted him and his goals. He walked off, ignoring him for the rest of the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freezing air had gotten worse, snow finally overtaking his body. Dream shivered, trying to move to increase his body temperature; yet every time he moved, his body crackled against his bones, muscles straining in the lack of any kinetic energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… continue the story…” Dream thought, his rebellious attitude refused to let him die without knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Class had ended, Dream started walking towards the path to his house. As he walked up to his porch, he unlocked and opened the door, running up the stairs to his room in order to get his mountain climber supplies. As he searched his room, he was stopped by his mother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay, what do you think you're doing?” His mom said, a stern voice emerged from her mouth, callous and slow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing.” he muttered under his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you aren’t planning something, not without those grades and absences.” His mother said, irritation in her voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever.” Dream said, rolling his eyes unapologetically, crossing his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it mister. I’ve had enough of your spoiled attitude. Grounded, two weeks.” She said, slamming the door in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking bitch…” He said under his breath, sighing as he put his supplies away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” She responded, barely hearing him from the door blocking out the sound. She opened the door and stared at him malignantly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing.” He hastily retorted, sitting on his bed, he smiled softly watching as she slowly shut the door. After she shut it, Dream's facade fell off. His face dropped to maliciousness as he looked around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m getting out of here.” Dream grumbled in the outskirts of his room, looking at an escape route. He opened up his window, trying to get his leg and arms out. As he got his whole body out, he slowly got off the bottom of the window to the small porch below him. As he ran out, he heard his mother call for him. Upon hearing his mother’s voice, he scoffed, turning his back towards the house, grabbing his bike and going to a nearby restaurant. Waiting to get an uber ride to the nearest plane station.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay?” His mother repeated, her voice getting more annoyed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay?! I’m opening the door.” She yelled, annoyed at the silence she was met with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she opened the door, she only saw Dream’s hoodie and tear stained mask, on his bed. She felt a cool breeze from the window, she gasped, trying to look out of it, not seeing a trace of her son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clay?! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Clay?!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” She screamed once again, her throat strained as she pulled on his hair, the anxiety and stress getting to her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could try to finish the story, connect the pieces to his endless puzzle, to search for the answers he desperately wanted; the excavation for the truth he craved, Dream laid there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how I die… A stubborn asshole… Heh, typical…” Dream scoffed, cold air coming out of his mouth and now white lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye George… Goodbye m-mom…” He said, his breath shortening. He clutched his frostbitten hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat decelerate. He wasn’t at peace with his last moments, the cacophony of his raging </span>
  <em>
    <span>what ifs</span>
  </em>
  <span> had plagued the last thoughts of his brain. But he knew one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He deserved every last thing that happened to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no struggle left inside of him, the energy in his mitochondria fizzling out like a torch light. There was only a frown on his snow covered face, icy tears crystallizing and falling to the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the light in his cells, in his pale emerging skin, like the torch of hope he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It died out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s husk of a body was alone in the cold, what little that was left for him was overtaken in the white snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His ambition was a lie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His calmness faltered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>